


She Held the Gun

by tigereyes45



Series: DBH rarepairs week 2019 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: D:BH rarepair week, Day 2, F/M, First Impressions, Role Reversal, slight diversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: How would the scene have gone if Luther was Alice's caretaker, and Kara Zlatko's android assistant? This is a short piece written for rarepair week about it.





	She Held the Gun

She held the gun. It was too large for her hands. Her delicate fingers and small form were made to look complacent, docile. She wasn’t a threat. Unlike Luther was considered to be. Even when she held the weapon and he stood protectively in front of a little girl. To any passerby, they would think she was protecting herself. Luther knew that.

So why could he not bring himself to attack her?

Luther ponders the question even as she lifts the gun higher. Pointing it towards his head. He couldn’t help but wonder if things had been different maybe they could have been friends. If she had been with Alice they wouldn’t have gotten spotted so many times. Alice wouldn’t have seen so many humans try to kill them.

“Alice run to the gate,” Luther could hear Zlatko laugh. The man had tried to erase his memory. He had tried to steal her away.

“What about you Luther?”

“I’ll follow you, Alice.” The promise slips right out. Clear, and filled with truth before he thought of every story and piece of media that the guardian character had said that before dying.

He wonders if Alice thought of them too. She was a small child. Besides Alice Luther wasn’t sure if she had read any other book ever. He hopes she hasn’t. That she doesn’t know the classic way this scenario usually goes. Where the guardian is dispatched and leaves the young hero all alone in the wide, terrifying world.

“Shoot them!” Zlatko’s tone was filled with nothing less than spite. He did not hate Luther and Alice. He was just done with them. They were nothing to him in the end afterall.

“Go now Alice.” He was large. If he charged Kara then there was no way the bullet would reach Alice. “Go back to the city,” where the police were looking. Where humans could take care of her in one of their shelters.

“Shoot!”

Her face was blank. So when she said no, Luther was surprised. When her small fingers tighten around the gun. His memory banks take him back to the moment earlier where she had distracted Alice as Zlatko strapped him in. She had glanced at him for a moment. A sad smile on her face as she continued to try and distract his little girl. A smile that changed bit by bit as Zlatko moved them through the house. Certain comments sweeping the smile away. When he had asked about Kara, Zlatko claimed she was there to assist him. By the way, she frowned before looking away Luther had thought her deviant then.

The smile on her face now was not sad. It was cold. When Zlatko asks her what she said, Kara repeats herself. Her smiling growing wider. When she shoots, Alice screams. Her tiny arms wrapping around Luther’s waist. Instinctually his arms move back to make sure she wasn’t hit. When Kara spoke, he didn’t hear her. His ears were still ringing with the shot as Alice slowly let go of him.

When her arms were gone, Luther quickly lunged out to try and find her. His arms waving widely before they grab a new pair of thin limbs. He looks up and it isn’t Alice, but Kara.

“I’m sorry. When you and Alice first came,”

“Where’s Alice?” Luther asks, turning back around.

The little girl was standing just beyond Kara. Looking up at the new android as if it was the mother she always wanted. The mother her own never was. Luther bends down and holds out his arms. This prompts his little girl to run straight into them. Ignoring the body just behind them, Luther squeezes her.

“Thank you.” Luther knows he sounds breathless. He also knows that an android shouldn’t sound so. Perhaps it was his deviancy showing itself. Or perhaps his body knowing that the mimicking was accurate for the current situation. Either way it was enough to cause Kara to step back and give them some space.

“When I saw you two, I knew I couldn’t let him harm you. I left the water by the machine, and waited for your escape. I am glad you were able to utilize it.” Kara’s voice was light. It was kind, and Luther knows now just how equipped AX400s were to handle children after all. It had taken Luther a few hours to manage such a tone for Alice.

“Are you alright Alice?”

“Yes.”

“You are a very brave girl Alice,” Kara says encouragingly.

“Can Kara come with Luther?”

Luther thought about it. All the while his eyes linger on Kara’s fingers. They were still on the gun. One of which was barely grazing the trigger. She must have seen him watching, because Kara promptly set the gun aside.

“Yes she can.” He agrees. It earns him another hug from Alice. He smiles softly towards Kara. “Relax Alice. We’re leaving now.” He picks her up with ease.

“I know a place where you can go. A family that helps androids out. A few of Zlatko’s have escaped to there before.”

It was the first time her smile seemed genuine to Luther. It was also the second time he actually felt comfortable around her. This would be good for all three of them. Luther knows it. “Thank you Kara.” Now if anything ever happened to him then he wouldn’t have to worry about Alice being alone. They could both be there for her, until she was all grown up. Old and grey as humans grow. Perhaps even then he will still be around and wouldn’t have to say goodbye alone.


End file.
